kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Harassers
The Elite Harassers are the third Melee Tower to be introduced in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, and is unlocked at the start of Silveroak Outpost. It trains two Twilight Harassers armed with both bow and sword, capable of dodging melee attacks and firing at aerial foes. Description A duo of Elite Twilight Warriors. Whether using a bow or sword, the outcome will be the same, shredding their enemies to pieces in the blink of an eye. They have a 30% chance to dodge melee attacks. Stats †: Same in melee and ranged. Abilities Backstab "Your sword against you" Improves the dodge chance and lets Harassers counter-attack when dodging an enemy's melee hit. *: The damage is incorrectly described as 25-35/40-60. Arrow Storm "Turn the sky black" Swiftly shoots 5 arrows at their enemies. (Cooldown: 12 seconds) '' Fury of the Twilight ''"Strike with furious anger" When Harassers die, they have a 50% chance of going berserk for 6 seconds. Strategy *Elite Harassers are functionally identical to Ranger Barracks and the Assassins and are based on the Twilight Elves; having a ranged attack and the ability to dodge. Their main strategy is to deal as much damage as possible rather than block the enemy. They have no armor and can not tank any attacks, so one has to make sure they’re in the backlines. Despite their non-existent bulk, Elite Harassers have surprisingly good range, so comboing them with Dark Knights so they can attack enemies from a distance while the Dark Knights stall is a good strategy. Fury of the Twilight is not recommended as a skill unless you the player plans to use them in the front lines since they lose their range attack when berserk and going berserk delays their respawning. *Their strategy is very similair to the Barbarians but having dodge attacks like that of the Assassins, especially with the Backstab making them somewhat better at blocking compair to Barbarians and the only enemies they should fear of would be AOE attacks which counters their dodge ability. Range EHarass_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * WAR RATIONS (1 soul) **With a full belly, Barracks units have improved health. (30% additional HP) * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Related Achievements ULTRA INSTINCT (30 gems) Make Elite Harassers dodge 800 attacks Quotes *''"Too slow!"'' *''"Bow and blade!"'' *''"Swift as a coursing river."'' *''"Ours is your last breath." (Build tier 4)'' *''"Not today!" (Backstab)'' *''"The sky will turn dark." (Arrow Storm)'' *''"Our rage is eternal." (Fury of the Twilight)'' Trivia * The Elite Harassers are based on the Twilight Harassers from Kingdom Rush: Origins. As they are introduced for Silveroak Outpost, Vez'nan likely chose them as they were the enemies of the Aredale elves, of which Alleria Swiftwind was the princess. * The achievement ULTRA INSTINCT is a reference to Dragon Ball Super, where the ability allows the user to dodge and defend themselves without thinking about doing so. * Their 4th Tier appearance and some of their abilities are based on the Night Elf Demon Hunter from Warcraft III, as Backstab and Wrath of the Twilight are, respectively, Evasion and Metamorphosis. * "Swift as a coursing river." **A line from the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the Disney film Mulan. *'"Not today!"' **A line from Game of Thrones spoken by several characters but associated mostly with Arya Stark. When asked "What do we say to the God of Death?" the answer is "Not today". Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units